El sueño de una vida, de mi vida
by Angy Malfoy
Summary: En un mundo donde la realidad sobrepasa los sueños es donde yo vivo, donde aprendi a querer, y no ser querida... por el hombre que quiero, pero si por quien menos me imaginaba... Kagome & ? , pasen, lean, y dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chicas, tengan la de saber que es el primer fic, sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, que escribo, y espero con todo mi ser que sean benevolentes conmigo, espero que me ayuden con sus criticas a hacerlo mejor cada vez. Diviértanse y lean, lean, lean…

**Y la maga comienza…**

**Cap. 1 Quien es quien…**

Ya llevaba, como una hora metida en la tina de baño, después de haberse mudado al nuevo departamento, y de un largo día de limpieza, cualquiera estaría igual de cansado, a diferencia de que ella, se estaba bañando para irse a trabajar. Su nombre, Kagome Higurashi, delgada, alta, cabello azabache, ojos chocolate, realmente hermosa, todas las noches salía a trabajar, enfundada en una linda bata blanca, con su nombre bordado, subía al auto hasta que llegaba a el estacionamiento de el lugar donde trabajaba dejaba el auto y caminaba a la entrada conforme se acercaba a la puerta se iba quitando su disfraz, para adentrarse a aquel lugar en el que nadie la reconocía, solo las chicas con las que compartía trabajo. Y como todas las noches, se sentaba frente al gran espejo, que estaba de lado opuesto a la puerta de su camerino, el camerino de la mejor bailarina de table dance que ese lugar tenia.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una chica que estudiaba arduamente para ser mejor en el futuro, y no erraban, pues ella estudiaba medicina, solo que también trabajaba, en _La noche eterna _un lugar muy concurrido por los hombres mas adinerados de la ciudad de Tokio, todas las noches, al igual que esa, se maquillaba la mitad de arriba de la cara como si tuviera una linda mascara con destellos plateados y se ponía un lindo coordinado de tanga y brasier verde botella, que le hacían delinear mas su ya hermosa silueta, con unas zapatillas de no menos de diez centímetros de taco, color plata. Era entonces cuando en todo el lugar resonaba esa chirriante voz en el micrófono, del pequeño hombrecito rechoncho enfundado en un traje negro, que anunciaba la entrada de la chica a la pista.

-Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la reina de la noche, a la hermosa y perfecta Brandy – como todas las noches el lugar estallaba en aplausos, cuando ella ponía el primer pie en el escenario, se hacia el silencio, como si esperaran que algo mágico sucediera, ella entraba y comenzaba a mover sus lindas caderas, y el torso circularmente, haciendo que muchos hombres enloquecieran. Caminaba de una lado a otro moviendo suavemente su delicado cuerpo, entonces del piso del escenario emergían cuatro paredes de cristal a su alrededor, quedando dentro de su prisión de cristal, mientras hacia movimientos completamente sensuales, los hombres se paraban y aunque sabían que no podrían tocar a la linda joven, sacaban de la cartera llena de billetes lo suficiente para lograr que la chica por lo menos les guiñara el ojo, y los echaban por la parte de arriba de esa prisión de cristal. Después de un largo rato la música terminaba su baile y las luces se apagaban, era cuando los clientes frecuentes, sabían que la chica ya no aparecería hasta la siguiente noche. Todo el dinero que los clientes metían en la jaula, era destinado en mayor parte al dueño del lugar y el sobrante para Kagome. Que ya deporsi se llevaba un buen dinero a la bolsa.

Cada noche se repetía lo mismo, y cada mañana se levantaba muy temprano para darse un buen baño y asistir a la Facultad de Medicina, de la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio, lugar donde conoció al hombre… más bien chico, que le robaba cada sueño.

Volteo hacia el reloj que había colgado la tarde anterior, a un lado de la puerta, sobre los ganchos para las llaves, lo primero que dijo fue un- chin…, es tarde – ya tenia 10 minutos de retraso, eran veinte y las nueve, y el camino regularmente tardaba 45 minutos, tomo las llaves del apartamento y el auto y salió volada a clase.

Casi escupiendo los pulmones llego a clase, toco a la puerta, y ahí estaba el maestro, abriéndole la puerta, tenia ambas cejas tan fruncidas que formaba una sola, la estaba viendo por sobre el armazón de sus lentes ovalados, ojeras debajo de los ojos y parecía muy molesto.

-Señorita Higurashi, la clase comenzó hace casi treinta minutos…

-Disculpe profesor, es que se me hizo tarde, y… - no termino, ya tenia la puerta cerrada frente a sus narices, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde y el maestro había sido un prepotente.

-¿También a ti te corrió?... – le pregunto un chico de cabello platinado y ojos ámbar, que iba pasando, comiendo un helado de chocolate.

-Si… aaajjjjj (suspiro) – dijo antes de girarse para dar cuenta de quien era el chico que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Higurashi, verdad? – le pregunto el chico, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?, se preguntaba, notablemente ella misma no se había dado cuenta que era una de las chicas mas bellas de la escuela.

-¿Inuyasha, verdad?

-Si… siempre es así, me echa del salón aunque este atrás de él para entrar a clase, creo que tiene algo en mi contra.

-Creo que no lo tendría, si tan solo llegaras a tiempo a clase, ups – estaba autorecriminandose por su desliz, como decirle al chico que te gusta que sea responsable, por que si señores, él era el chico que le gustaba, Inuyasha Hanyou, él chico que la miraba con una ceja mas levantada que la otra y una media sonrisa de lado.

-Esa no era mi idea de una charla amena… pero bueno, nos vemos – dijo, y levanto la mano haciendo una seña de despedida, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia otro lado.

-No quise decir eso – dijo la chica antes de que el siguiera caminando – solo que me he fijado que casi siempre llegas tarde, y si quizá llegaras un poco antes el maestro no pensaría reprobarte por faltas…

-¿Eso quiere hacer el maestro? – pregunto él chico, levantando nuevamente una ceja mas que la otra.

-No…, bueno, mmm, solo creo, que… olvídalo, me voy… -se dio vuelta para ser ella la que se fuera, pero se vio detenida por la voz del chico.

-Entiendo… ¿quieres ir a almorzar algo?… tengo hambre y un helado no la saciara – Kagome se volteo a verlo con una cara de confusión que él chico tergiverso, a primera vista.

-Pero si no quieres no es obligatorio, quizá otro día…

- Si quiero, no me malentiendas, solo que no esperaba una invitación tuya, después de lo que dije…

-¿Y que dijiste?... por que yo no recuerdo…

-Pues que… - a tiempo se dio cuenta que al chico no le importaba lo que había dicho, y se calló.

-¿Vamos?... -y levanto el codo para qué ella pusiera su mano, a lo que Kagome se sonroso de inmediato, pero sin evitar tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Y a donde vamos?...

-A la esquina, venden unas Hamburguesas muy buenas, ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

-Si, vamos…

Y así caminando, nos fuimos, digo se fueron almorzar, este fue el primer acercamiento de Kagome con su más anhelado sueño… lo que hablamos, digo, hablaron lo podrán saber en el siguiente capitulo, si es que les gusto…

Dejen Reviews, eso me hace sentir feliz, y si estoy feliz escribo mas y por que no… hasta actualizo… solo pushenle al Go, que se encuentra muy solito y deprimido por que nadie le hace caso. Nos vemos y Adiós.


	2. Siempre puede ser peor

_Chicas no merezco nada más que su desprecio… bueno a la mejor no tanto, pero creo que publique en mal momento, los exámenes empezaban y no lo tome en cuenta, además de que si es necesario ganarme algunos jitomatazos, casi me dedique a leer toda la saga de Crepúsculo, que por cierto estuvo genial, la recomiendo ampliamente, por fi vacaciones ya podre, llevar la historia mejor, sin muchos contratiempo, y para mi entera alegría, obtuve 10 en todas mis notas, bueno solo un siete, que ensucia un poco pero lo demás esta bien…_

_Gracias chicas por seguirme en esta nueva aventura que acabo de emprender, es que a veces me sucede que estoy escribiendo una historia y se me ocurren tantas cosas, cosas que no puedo meter en la que tengo, y así fue que nació esta… __yela01,__ espea y pronto lo sabras; jos , no a abandonare pero por los examenes me tarde mucho, perdon; azul , como e dicho, espera y lo sabras, creo que te va a encantar, o eso espero;__Lolichan36__, gracias por tu review, me a gustado mucho, y espero que este cap, te guste; __ryomahellsing__, pronto tu duda se resolvera, espero que te guste este cap; AllySan, pues espero que lo sigas leyendo te gustara, espero que este review te guste; chicas por sobre todo espero que me disculpen y dejen reviews._

Cap. 2. Siempre puede ser peor

La clase había iniciado, y ella parecía no poner, más bien no querer poner la más mínima atención en lo que el profesor decía… y es que desde que se habían separado en la cafetería ella se había quedado pensando, quizá seria mejor, buscar otras cosas en que distraerse, pues el echo de que la novia de Inuyasha hubiera llegado justo cuando estaban desayunando, no era nada prometedor, era alta, esbelta, ojos negros, quizá no tan bella como ella, pero era linda, y si su visión no la engañaba se veía sumamente enamorada del chico, y él de ella, peor no podía ser, o al menos eso pensaba…

_Flashback _

Llagaron, al pequeño local, adornado todo en las mil y un tonalidades distintas del color naranja, de frente un amplio menú de lo que ofrecían, y todas las variedades de hamburguesas, nunca imagino que hubiera tantas, se sentaron en la mesa mas cercana a la cocina, Inuyasha adoraba percibir los olores de la comida, para según él poder elegir con mayor certeza, de pronto una chica se acerco a tomar su orden, el problema no fue que la tomara, si no como la tomo, se paro detrás de Inuyasha, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y beso su mejilla, a lo que Inuyasha respondió con una muy amplia sonrisa, giro la cabeza en 45 grados y le devolvió un pequeño beso en la boca, no sabia si estaba en Shock o era solo un pequeño golpe de verdad, "demasiado guapo para estar solo" puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, mostraba demasiado los dientes, tanto que hasta podía haber dedo miedo, pero no fue así, las palabras se juntaron en su boca, y no preciso el momento pero seguro no fue mas de tres segundos, cuando de su boca salió un…

-Hola…

-Hola me llamo Kikio, y tu eres? – pregunto amablemente, quizá era por que tenia que ser amable con los clientes, o de verdad era amable…

-Kagome, tomo una asignatura con Inuyasha – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el aludido

-Y que van a pedir? – dijo y volteo la mirada a su novio… el cual de inmediato volteo a ver a Kagome

- Pues Inuyasha me dijo que las hamburguesas son deliciosas…

-Por supuesto, son las mejores, te la traigo con todo?

- Si por favor, y con mucha mostaza por favor… - lanzo una amplia sonrisa

- Te gusta la mostaza?, nos llevaremos muy bien…

- Claro, si…

-¿Y tu cariño que vas a pedir…?- de pronto parecían salidos de una película, ella le pestañeaba una y otra vez, a través de sus largas pestañas, y su sonrisa la hacia parecer que estaba modelando un lápiz labial, casi topaba en lo burdo, de todos modos Inuyasha parecía no notarlo, le tomo la barbilla le dio un beso fugaz, ella cerro los ojos y él al darse cuenta de esto, me miro de reojo como si se percatara de que lo estaba viendo, un cuarto de segundo fue lo que tarde en asimilarlo y cambiar la vista a algunos chicos que iban entrando a la cafetería, uno de ellos volteo hacia nuestra mesa, y a paso rápido ya estaba junto a la pareja, en el espacio que los separaba de mi, con una sonrisa de aborrecimiento

-¿Interrumpo chicos?... – Inuyasha se despego de su novia y lo miro con una sonrisa de interés

-¿Que paso? ¿Que te dijeron?... – le dijo mirándolo muy concentrado

-Nada, casi dijeron que estarían aquí e cuanto les fuera posible, pero alguien los interrumpió, o eso creo, y dijeron que luego me llamarían…

-Mis padres no piensa en mi…

-Bueno, en algo teníamos que parecernos, tampoco es que mis padres me presten mucha atención..

-Miroku, ¿reconociste a quien los interrumpió?, ¿Era él?

-Si, o eso creo…

-Bueno – de pronto desvió la vista y creo que se acordó que yo seguía ahí- oh, si, lo siento, te presento a Kagome, ella toma una clase conmigo…

De pronto la mano del chico ya estaba frente a mí, esperando a que la tomara… y con mi mejor sonrisa fingida, lo salude…

-Un placer Kagome, chica muy linda a mi parecer, me tengo que ir, pero supongo que pronto nos veremos, ¿Verdad?...

-Supongo que así será – fue un poco pobre mi respuesta, pero su mirada no me daba mucha confianza… como para decir algo mas.

Kikio nos trajo el almuerzo, casi todo el tiempo parecía revolotear a nuestro alrededor como si nos vigilara, yo trate de hacer como que no me daba cuenta, Inuyasha parecía mas bien no darse cuenta… terminamos de comer, Inuyasha muy atentamente se ofreció a pagar todo, pero ahora que sabia que tenia novia, no lo deje…

-Ya me tengo que ir Inu… tengo una clase, y no quiero que se me haga mas tarde, luego nos vemos, ¿Esta bien? – apenas le di tiempo de contestar, saque un billete del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, lo puse sobre la mesa y antes de que otra cosa pasara, me voltee, y camine a la salida con la palma en alto, en señal de despedida, cuando pase por los ventanales del local, comencé a correr lo mas lejos posible, quizá así olvidaría, como podía estar enamorada de alguien con quien solo había hablado una vez, rebatí unas 30 veces con mi subconsciente, antes de darme cuenta que faltar a clase no ayudaría mucho, además tenia que regresar por mi auto.

Camine a la escuela, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentada e mi silla, y ahora el maestro estaba hablando de algo que por el momento no entendía. Puse mi mejor rostro de sufrimiento y mire al profesor, y luego baje la mirada al suelo… hasta que escuche lo que quería…

-Señorita Higurashi, ¿Se siente bien?... – lo que esperaba, si bien no ayudaría en nada faltar a clase, era menos provechoso estar sentada perdiendo tiempo, y no entendiendo nada, acerca de cómo no todos los músculos del cuerpo son móviles, y como en conjunto con los huesos nos dan movimiento…

-Creo que no… - pausa para, respirar profundo y tragar saliva los mas lento y fuerte posible - profesor…- no se si el profesor no quería tener muchos alumnos y encontró en mi una buena razón para terminar la clase 20 minutos antes, cuando escuche, como cerro el libro, camino al frente, saco su lista, y comenzó a llenarla en silencio, hasta que con una sonora tos, dijo.

-Muy bien jóvenes, creo que esto a sido todo por hoy, se acomodo las gafas, me lanzo una mirada rápida y con portfolio en mano salió del salón.

No me sentí tan bien para entrar a las siguientes clase, camine al estacionamiento por mi coche, cuando a dos automóviles, vislumbre una larga cabellera plateada, que al parecer era de Inu, subí a mi auto rápido, cuando de pronto, el se irguió y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado como si esperara algo, me agache sobre el asiento, y de pronto, mi reloj comenzó a sonar muy fuerte y chirriante, ya eran las tres de la tarde y sentí hambre, me había dormido en el auto, levante la cabeza, y ya no había nadie… encendí el auto y me encamine a casa, comería algo, me recostaría y otra vez de vuelta al trabajo, no me desagradaba, no era denigrante, mi madre solía decir, lo tienes, muéstralo, claro no tan literalmente, pero si podía ganar dinero, que mas podía pedir…

La noche comenzó bien, salí a pista y comenzó mi rutina, cuando de pronto, entre las mesas de en medio lo vi, estaba sentado, echando una ojeada a la bailarina, a mi, por un momento creí que me había reconocido, pero todo se desvaneció cuando comenzó a gritar casi eufórico, se levanto de la silla y se veía realmente muy ebrio, comenzó a caminar hacia mi, a paso decidido, había algo en su expresión, que por un momento me hizo sentir un poco de miedo, por suerte este se difumino cuando los cristales se comenzaron a levantar apenas dándole un poco de tiempo de tocarme el brazo, como si tuviera que defenderme, mis músculos obedecieron a mi autodefensa y ya estaba pegada contra el cristal, de atrás, como si eso me alejara mas de él.

Saco algunos billetes de su cartera y los lanzo a dentro como si con eso me estuviera comprando, gracias al cielo el no se fijo en mi rostro perplejo, pues una de la chicas, salió l frente cuando se dio cuenta d mi expresión y comenzó a bailar cerca de él, pero lo suficiente mente distante para que se alejara de mi… el telón se cerro, y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba entre los cristales, era arrastrada por el jefe, que en una mano sostenía una bolsa transparente con mis ganancias adentro, llegamos a su oficina…

-Brandy, ¿pasa algo?, no te ves a gusto, pareciera que no quieres estar aquí… - saco sus conjetura muy rápido, pero yo pude rebatir tan pronto me di cuenta que el estaba pensando equivocadamente…

- No es así señor, solo que me tomo desprevenida la reacción del tipo ese…

-Pero es lo que todos hacen, se acercan al cristal para darte el dinero, recuerdas? Así funciona…

-Si, lo se, pero era algo en su mirada, que me asusto, no volverá a suceder…

-Esta bien, confió en ti, e todos modos no pienso despedirte, ahora si, lo que nos acomide. Hacer cuentas…, saco la bolsa de debajo de su escritorio y comenzó a contar cada billete, me extendió mi parte en el escritorio la tome, y paso presuroso regrese a casa, era extrañamente muy temprano, apenas eran las 3:30 am, hoy si podría dormir mas tiempo… llegue a casa y me extendí sobre la cama… cuando de pronto, un golpeteo fuerte pero pausado asalto mi puerta, camine lento hasta el recibidor, tome el bate que estaba en el perchero con ambas manos bien apretadas y asome por el ojito, y hay estaba, Inuyasha agachado contra a puerta, me di cuenta que era el, pues veía perfectamente bien su cabello. Pero soo para asegurarme, pregunte…

-Quien es?...

-Vamos Kagome, me estas viendo, ¿quien mas tendría el cabello tan platinado?...

-Esta ebrio, - fue mas un afirmación

-Quizá, solo un poco

-Vete, Inuyasha, es noche, mañana tenemos que ir al instituto…

-Querrás decir, en un rato, déjame entrar, si?

-No, Inuyasha, vete, mañana me lo agradecerás…

-No más de lo que tú me podrías agradecer a mi…

-Estas borracho, solo por eso ignorare esto, ya vete… - solo tenia que pensar, que estaba borracho, de otro modo el no se pondría así, solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, ¿Cómo supo donde vivo? di vuelta me encamine a su cuarto, y me recosté otra vez, trataría de dormir, claro ignorando los golpes que se estaban haciendo presentes otra vez, en la puerta… pasaron unas dos horas mas para que estos cesaran, al parecer ya se había marchado

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se que no lo merezco por tardar tanto, pero un Review no le hace daño a nadie, por fa déjenlo, y las querré mucho mas… solo pushenle aquí

/

/

/

V


	3. Sin Justificación

Hola chicas! Como ven trate de actualizar lo mas pronto que me fue posible… ahorita de vagaciones tengo un poco mas de tiempo, pero solo un poco, mi mamá me tiene de esclava, seguro que ahora se están riendo y pensando en que a ustedes también las deben tener de esclavas , jajaja, de todos modos tratare de actualizar entre el 24 o el 25, ya saben mi regalo de navidad, espero que estén disfrutando mucho estas fiestas con su familia y la gente que quieren, ahora respondo reviews…

Jos, Gracias y bienvenida, espero que este capitulo te guste; Lolichan36, gracias por el review, espero que este te guste, además actualice pronto, jaja, espero que tu también disfrutes las fiestas… tratare de actualizar mas tardar el 24 o 25… kiss & hugs; AmoaSesshy, jaja, pues ya se vera luego, yo se que es, ustedes sigan leyendo y entérense, jaja, espero que te pases bien estos días de fin de año y fiestas navideñas gracias, Kiss & hugs; Pequeña Lin, gracias por el pulgar, si que actualice pronto ¿No?, y espero que te guste este capitulo, no lo dejare…gracias; AllySan, si te digo que tu review fue el que mas me pego, me crees?, hasta me sentí como que mal, como que ya no me sentí conforme con el cap, pero que hacer, por eso trabaje un poco mas, para actualizar antes… tratare de actualizar para navidad, y espero que este capitulo te guste… de todos modos Gracias por el review…

Ahora si a lo que nos truje… Con Cariños…

**Y la maga comienza…**

Cap. 3. Sin Justificación

Esa mañana me sentía un Zombi, y pensé en quedarme acostada todo el día, bastante fue tener que ver a Inuyasha en esa condición, se veía tan mal, y peor aun, cada vez que recordaba su mirada me atacaba un poco de pánico, trate de no pensarlo así, luego cuando me busco en mi casa…, para empezar, como llego él ahí, que quería, bueno de esto ya comenzaba a tener una ligera idea, y finalmente que había ocurrido que se puso tan mal… si es que estaba mal…

Me levante, aunque mis músculos se negaban a reaccionar a mis ordenes, abrí la ducha caliente hasta que el baño comenzó a humear lo suficiente, me metí en la regadera muy caliente, ni eso hizo despertar mis músculos, esto se estaba volviendo mas molesto… Salir del baño y me puse lo primero que mi mano pudo agarrar dentro del armario, un pantalón color mezclilla y una blusa azul marina bastante escotada, lo suficiente para que de pronto mi piel se tornara a un color mas cremoso, seguro esto llamaría la atención, pero no sentí la suficiente fuerza para cambiármela. Fui a la cocineta y del refrigerador saque un cartón de leche, y una bolsita de hot cakes precalentados, con los dientes arranque un trozo de cartón de la caja y los metí en el horno de microondas, solo por tres minutos, puse los panecillos en un platito desechable casi les volteo un frasco de mermelada, tome uno con la mano, lo mordí y bebí del cartón, cualquiera que me hubiera visto, se hubiera asqueado, pero si se daban cuenta hubieran echo lo mismo, me acababa de mudar y aun no desempacaba los platos vasos y demás, así que tenia que hacer algo con lo que tenia… Salí una hora antes de casa, así evitaría el trafico y llegaría antes, lo de ayer ya era un escarmiento para ser puntual, llegue veinte minutos antes, así que fui a la biblioteca que estaba en el edificio contiguo y saque algunos libros para estudiar, estábamos en exámenes y calificaciones… cuando entre mi mejor amiga Sango ya estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, así que me apresure a tomar asiento junto con ella…

-Donde te metes… cuando salí de clase pensé que estarías afuera, y en la siguiente clase te fuiste, luego tampoco llegaste a las demás clases…

-mmm, -dude un poco en decirle, pero es mi amiga – Inuyasha…

-Que, ¿te hizo alguna grosería?...

-No… me invito a desayunar…

-Y que paso, ¿hubo algo?

-No- entendí a lo que se refería – fuimos a un lugar aquí cerca…

-Pero que hizo, algo te disgusta amiga… que hizo – eso fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-Nada, solo me presento a su novia… - le contaría o no…

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, sabíamos que quizá no estaría solo…

-Ya los se…

-¿Que pasa Kagome? – su expresión era extraña, no sabia si decirle o no, pero algo me decía que esperaba lo peor

-Esta bien, se que ya habíamos hablado de eso y trate de tomarlo lo mejor posible, aunque me sentí… rara, cuando termine de comer le agradecí y salí corriendo, camine un rato y después de pensarlo mucho entre a clase, ya sabes me sentí mal y mejor me fui, cuando llegue al estacionamiento lo vi, y me metí en el coche antes de que se diera cuenta, espere a que se fuera, pero me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya no había nadie y me fui a casa, luego al bar…

-¿Como?... – ahora su cara era una mezcla de expectación con la mueca anterior, ya intuía algo – no te gusta hablar del bar, ¿que paso?

-Sabia que lo notarias… pues inicie la rutina, lo de siempre, hasta que lo vi, a Inuyasha, estaba ahí sentado, luego se levanto a trompicones y fue a donde yo estaba… trato de tocarme, gracias al cielo el cristal se levanto antes…

-Kagome, que paso… todas las noches algún borracho trata de pasarse, y nunca te había afectado, o al menos no así…

-Lo se, solo que su expresión, me asusto, si comprendes, era como si supiera quien era, fue realmente extraño… -dude en seguir, pero lo hice – me fui a casa a descansar, de pronto comenzaron a aporrear la puerta, y fui a ver…

-No abriste, ¿verdad?.... –su voz reflejaba pánico

-No, claro que no… pero era Inuyasha y seguía ebrio, y muy grosero… estuvo un buen rato afuera, de todos modos le dije que se fuera y no abrí…

-Eso estuvo bien amiga, tratare de llevar mis cosas lo más pronto posible, en cuanto se venza la renta, no perderé mi dinero… - se explico

-Gracias amiga… - el profesor entro así que mejor me quede callada, y el echo un vistazo hacia mi banca como asegurándose que ahora si llegue a tiempo… la clase transcurrió aburrida, hasta que el profesor finalmente la dio por terminada, Sango no había desayunado nada y me pidió que fuera con ella a la cafetería del instituto, como odio ver a la gente cuando come, decidí pedir algo, y la acompañe, todo corrió como cualquier día normal de escuela, salvo que Inuyasha no llego a ninguna de las clases que tomaba conmigo, él solo llegaba tarde a la primera…

Paso quizá una semana sin ver a Inuyasha, ya casi todos los maestros lo estaban dando de baja en su materia, el jueves que regreso a clases parecía abatido, llego muy temprano, se sentó en la mesa de enfrente, y fingió que ponía atención a clase, me di cuenta que no era así, por que múltiples ocasiones, se movía como si quisiera voltearse y hablarme, Sango estuvo muy platicadora ese día, imagino que trataba de que no pusiera mucha atención al regreso de Inuyasha, y mi subconsciente, esa parte que me gritaba que corriera a un lugar seguro, le seguía la corriente a mi amiga para olvidar quien se sentaba al frente.

La clase termino muy rápido, más de lo que yo misma hubiera esperado, mientras el profesor pasaba lista. Sango se apresuraba a guardar todas sus cosas al igual que yo pero ni eso fue suficiente, pues el profesor acababa de salir del salón y yo tenia un pie afuera, Inuyasha me haló de la mano, su mirada era seria e inquisitiva, como tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando, supongo que sin éxito, su pregunta, mas bien afirmación fue mas que directa…

-Te molesto, ¿Verdad?... – no me molestaba, pero su presencia no me alentaba a seguir en el mismo salón que él

-¿Hablas de ahora, o hace una semana afuera de mi casa?

-Lo siento, estaba tomado y…. no tengo excusa, solo lo siento…- su voz era apesadumbrada y parecía no estar mas feliz que yo

-Esta bien, ya no importa, espero que no vuelva a suceder…- mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que esperaba, y su rostro aun se veía mal… le habría preguntado que sucedía, pero Sango me haló por la otra muñeca…

-Ya vamos tarde a clase… - dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha que no supe descifrar – Adiós…

Toda la mañana estuvimos, con los nervios crispados, en varias materias nos entregaban calificaciones finales, ya casi era fin de curso, y fin de año, por fin un descanso… desde ese encuentro no nos volvimos a ver, ni siquiera cuando salimos de vacaciones, así que tardaría mucho para volverlo a ver, las fiestas de navidad (N/A, no se si allá celebran la navidad, pero en mi mundo retorcido ,SI) estaban mas cercanas, Sango ya estaba viviendo conmigo, y su novio casi vivía en casa, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, pues mi hermano llamo y nos invito a pasar en casa de mamá las fiestas, nos iríamos en tres días, y a ellos parecía no alcanzarles el tiempo…

-Sango, vengo en un rato tratare de conseguir un regalo para Souta y para mamá, no tardo mucho… ¿necesitas algo?

-Si, puedes traerme un disco de Ahn Jae Wook a Kohaku le encantara, supongo…

-Ok, voy vengo… - el día estaba soleado, y el centro estaba repleto de gente, parecía que no era la única que dejo las compras para el final, entre a tantas tiendas que no veía cuando acabar, se suponía que solo les compraría algo pequeño y termine comprando todo lo que se me ocurría, finalmente decidí que tocaba algo para mi, entre a una librería, y camine entre los pasillos, habían tantos libros, no sabia cual comprar, me decidí por comprar toda la saga de una serie acerca de vampiros llamada Crepúsculo, la señorita me los envolvió para regalo, cuando llegara donde mi familia, lo pondría bajo el árbol, mi autoregalo navideño, de pronto de no se donde, un montón de gente comenzó a llenar la librería, de cuando acá todos querían leer, me apresure a salir, cuando llegue afuera tuve que contar mis bolsas con la duda de que se me hubiera quedado atorada alguna entre la gente, creo que estaban completas, luego entre a un centro comercial, buscaría algo mas, para mi claro… estaba tan distraída viendo lo aparadores en busca de algo lindo, que no me fije cuando choque contra un chico, todas las bolsas junto conmigo cayeron al suelo, pero sin duda lo que mas ruido hizo fue mi trasero al topar contra el piso, el dolor fue muy fuerte, fue hasta que levante la vista para ver las perdidas efectuadas que me di cuenta que hasta el poste contra el que choque también estaba sentado en el suelo, sentí la sangre subir a mi cara además de que un calor se apodero de mi, el de la vergüenza…

-Es Inuyasha – fue lo primero que pensé, pero el fijarme mejor solo se parecía y me miraba de forma muy irritada como si el choque hubiera sido al propósito, lo que más llamo mi atención es que realmente se parecía mucho a Inuyasha, solo que mas alto, mas fornido ,el cabello poco mas largo a diferencia de que lo traía recogido en una cola, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Inuyasha la ultima vez que lo vi, mostraban cierta desánimo quizá amargura, muy conmovedor, vestía un traje completamente negro, no se movió del piso, quizá ni siquiera hubiera notado que habíamos chocado, si yo no le hubiera hablado…

-¿Oye? ¿Estas bien?... – me miro, su mirada era vacía… -

-Uhhmm – gran respuesta, me levante, junte mis bolsas de compras y me pare frente a él, alargándole la mano, de pronto pareció volver a la realidad, miro mi mano, y luego a mi, pero no la tomo, su mirada se volvió fría, se levanto, era bastante alto, se veía mayor que yo, me miro como de menos y dijo – ten mas cuidado…

Resulta que yo voy distraída chocamos nos caemos, y yo soy la culpable, entonces el seguro estaba muy atento al frente no…?

-Lo mismo digo – dije y di vuelta, seguro que no lo volvería a topar o al menos eso trataría, comencé a caminar, de pronto sentí que alguien me jalo las bolsas, me voltee dispuesta a aporrear a el ladrón, y estaba parado atrás de mi, su mirada seguía vacía, y una sonrisa forzada acentuaba la tristeza de su rostro

-Perdón por ser grosero, te ayudo con tus cosas…- trate de jalárselas pero parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarme, así que me di por vencida y me pare a un lado para caminar a mi auto, los primeros minutos fueron realmente muy silenciosos, de no ser por que escuchaba su respiración, juraría que estaba yo sola…

- Kagome Higurashi… - le extendí la mano, el la miro por el rabillo del ojo y alzo las manos, me autogolpe, estaba cargando mis bolsas como me saludaría…- cierto, perdón

- Por que te disculpas, no fue al propósito o si… - su boca estaba muy apretada como si tratara de no decir alguna grosería

-Así es, y… mmm… supongo que tampoco el choque fue al propósito, digo, no te ves muy bien…

-Si bueno, tú tampoco eres una diosa- espeto molesto, ahora que dije

-Oye no se que dije, pero lo siento, solo que tu fuiste el que quiso ayudar, yo no te lo pedí… tampoco iba a ir callada hasta mi auto – si alguien se enojaría, seria yo…

-Pues debería de tratarlo…- llegue a mi auto, voltee abruptamente – hasta aquí, ya te puedes ir – se agacho un poco para bajar mis bolsas, se giro y echo a andar…

- No estaba enojada, mas bien confusa, ¿que había sido eso?, realmente ese tipo me conmovió, abrí mi auto y metí las compras, nada me amargaría tan buen día, estaba a nada de subir a mi auto, cuando no se por que razón, voltee al suelo, y allí donde hace un par de minutos estaban mis bolsas, había una cartera tirada, y algo en mi me decía o al menos se imaginaba de quien era, la levante y regrese al centro comercial, estuve caminando quizá una media hora y nunca lo encontré, ¿que haría? Era la primera pregunta de mi lista… seguro que ahora tendría que abrirla para saber a quien pertenecía… Entre a mi auto, saque las llaves, encendí el auto, mire el retrovisor para poder salir y un golpeteo en la ventana me hizo saltar…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pues aquí termina este capitulo, espero sus Reviews, que nada les cuesta, además recuerden que un fic, con reviews es un Fic muy pero muy Feliz… y si estoy feliz, Actualizo antes, solo pushenle aquí abajito.

Con Cariños. Adiós

/

/  
/

V


	4. Mucho gusto

No me pregunten por que… pero estoy que se me revientan los chones de pura vergüenza… y yo se lo que piensan, ahora, vergüenza robar, y no, no robe, pero me apena mucho volver hasta ahora cuando planeaba publicar en Navidad, y ahora vengo con mis excusas, mis adorables padres nos mandaron de vagaciones a mis hermanos y a mi a lo mas lejos de la ciudad, me lleve mi personal (dígase mi lapt) , con la esperanza de que hubiera señal, y no, no funciono, tristemente así que tuve que esperar, llegue ayer en la noche, y mi madre me mando a dormir, sin permiso de conectarme, cielos, y eso que tengo 21 años, pero bueno, sigo a su orden, les pido perdón y con mucho cariño les escribí este cap, espero que les guste y que no me maten así que no se diga mas aquí les dejo para que se diviertan. Con cariños…

**Y la magia comienza…**

Cap. 4. Mucho gusto…

Del otro lado de mi cristal, estaba parado el chico que hasta hace un rato me cargaba la maleta para luego irse molesto, baje la ventana, seguía un poco confundida…

-¿Si?... – que acaso no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor

Sonrió, esperen ¿eso fue una sonrisa…?- Eso es mío… - Señalo el asiento de a lado, su sonrisa seguía tatuada en su rostro

- Cierto… – tome la cartera y se la tendí, se quedo mirando mi mano un momento, y la tomo

- Gracias… - cuando dijo esto seguro se me subió toda la sangre al rostro, me apure a subir el cristal, e irme lo más rápido que mis llantas dieran, él detuvo el cristal con la palma

-Lo siento, hace rato fui un grosero solo digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento…¿hacemos las pases?

-ehhmm, claro…- tome la mano que me estaba tendiendo por arriba del cristal, cuando me di cuenta lo baje nuevamente...

-Ok… pues ya me voy, y gracias por cuidarla – se dio vuelta y se fue, realmente ahora se veía mejor, algo debe haber pasado la media hora que lo estuve buscando, tal vez su novia lo llamo y se alegro… subí el cristal y salí del estacionamiento, el camino a casa fue de lo mas tedioso, un montón de autos, parecía que no querían que llegara a casa, y hoy si tenia que descansar, mañana Sango y yo saldríamos desde temprano, el recorrido a donde mi madre era de siete horas, sin contar la parada para comer, ¿Quién demonios invento esos caminos tan extraños en los que tienes que pasar por tantos pueblos desconocidos, y que te enrollan mas? Por que no simplemente hacen una carretera que pase sobre la ciudad y que sea directa… lo peor era las épocas, por eso toda la gente estaba vuelta loca, tenían que hacer sus compras de ultimo momento, llegue a casa, y Kouga el novio de Sango ya se había ido, ella estaba muy apurada metiendo todo a su maleta, como siempre dejando todo para el final, le di en una pequeña bolsa con el logotipo de la tienda el disco que me había encargado, yo mas que nadie sabia que a Kohaku no le gustaría el disco, pero eso ya es cuestión de enfoques, cada quien regala lo que quiere…

-¿Ya compraste los demás regalos?...

-Si… pero no se si a tu mama le guste el collar que le compre… antes era fácil, pero desde que se caso con papá ya no se que le gusta, y Souta es otro rollo… creo… bueno a el lo compre unos zapatos para el fut bol, ¿Me acompañaras a dejarle flores a papá?... – asentí con la cabeza, y ella continuo – tu regalo, pues no te diré, y a Young Mi, un reloj de graduación, por cierto después de que te fuiste llamo tu mamá y dijo que Young llevaría a su novio, el parecer no tiene con quien pasar la navidad, y estará en casa, desde que regreso, dice Souta que ella no esta a gusto…

-¿Young regreso? ¿Cuando?¿Por que no me avisaste?¿Por que siempre me entero al ultimo?

-Regreso hace dos semanas, con su novio, no se que problemas hubo que acortaron las vacaciones de graduación, ahora ya tenemos una periodista en la familia… yo no le comprare nada a su novio, ni lo conozco…

-Pues ni yo, nunca platique con él, ni por web…

Ese día cenamos y nos acostamos a dormir muy temprano, ya bastante malo era tener que levantarnos a las 6 de la mañana para desayunar y salir mas tardar las 9, con suerte llegaríamos antes de que comenzara a obscurecer, nos llevamos mi camioneta, era bastante amplia, y con el montón de maletas que llevábamos, llevar el de Sango no era una opción, toda la carretera estaba solitaria, abrimos las ventanas para que el aire ventilara el auto, y subimos la música todo lo que nuestros tímpanos soportaban, hicimos un par de paradas, la primera, cuando íbamos pasando por un pueblo del camino, y vimos un hermoso vestido en el aparador, ninguna lo compro, por que siempre se ven bien en el maniquí, pero cuando una se empotra en ellos, es muy distinto… otro par de horas de camino y música, volvimos a parar en otro pueblo para comer algo, también compramos comida para llevar, por si nos daba mas hambre y seguimos el camino, entramos al pueblo donde vivía mamá y comenzamos a ver locales con gente conocida, nos quedaríamos todas las vacaciones, eso es lo que hace un año de trabajo sin descanso, cabe resaltar que por alguna extraña razón, o quizá por que soy la que mas dinero gana, el dueño me dio permiso de regresar hasta después de año nuevo (N/A, tampoco se si festejen el año nuevo igual, pero en mi historia si…), entramos por algunas calles hasta que llegamos a casa, el primero en recibirnos fue el abuelo, como siempre desde que recuerdo estaba sentado en la entrada, pronto iniciaría el crepúsculo, y el siempre estaba allí para verlo, paramos el auto frente a la casa, Kohaku y Souta, salieron a recibirnos nos abrazamos, pues ni siquiera en verano pudimos ir a verlos, y bajamos el equipaje, como cada año ellos lo subieron a nuestros cuartos, y como siempre seguro se equivocarían de cuarto, mamá salió, y mis hermanos regresaron, nos sentamos frente a la entrada hasta que termino el crepúsculo mamá se dedico a danos palmadas en la espalda, mientras nos preguntaba cada detalle de el colegio, los novios, y lo que pudiera sacarnos… cuando ya había obscurecido, entramos a casa, como siempre estaba muy calientito, y olía a comida, nos sentamos con el abuelo a jugar cartas un rato, una y otra vez como siempre el nos ganaba, un rato después llego mi prima Young Mi, después de la muerte de sus padres se mudo a casa, somos su única familia, ella siempre a sido muy hermosa, y tienen una sonrisa lindísima, bastante inteligente, si fuera hombre seria mi novia, realmente nos parecíamos en ciertas cosas, igual de altas, delgadas, nuestro rostro si era distinto, ella era lacia y su cabello era castaño rojizo, nuestros ojos eran igual de achocolatados, su piel siempre fue mas bronceada, parecía que vivía en una playa o que se la pasaba en una cámara de bronceado, en una ocasión mamá nos llevo con ella al centro comercial, y le preguntaron si éramos gemelas o algo así, ella sonrió y dijo que así era, luego cuando estábamos por entrar a la universidad ella logro obtener una beca en Londres, se fue a estudiar Ciencias de la comunicación, desde ese entonces siempre me pregunto si ¿Habrá alguna ciencia en decir algo frente a una cámara?, cuestión de enfoques… se acababa de graduar de su curso, solo se fue tres años, y ya había terminado… cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entro se veía como la ultima vez, me levante y la abarca muy fuerte, era como una hermana, nos separamos un par de centímetros y ambos nos miramos como evaluándonos, y otraves nos abrasamos, Sango ya esperaba su turno, casi me tubo que quitar con una pala, para poder abrazarla…

-Te ves genial, si que te sentaron bien los años

-Ustedes dos no se ven nada mal, hasta creo que crecieron algunos centímetros mas…

-Si, eso creo,¿ te vas a quedar aquí o te iras de nuevo?

-Eso aun no lo se, pero espero estar aquí mas tiempo…

-Que traes a tu novio?... – ella titubeo un poco, creo que no pensó que yo lo hubiera notado, pero la salvo la campana,

-A cenar chicas, ya es tarde…- la mesa ya estaba puesta y mis hermanos ya estaba comiendo, me la ve las manos en el fregadero y comenzamos a cenar todos, mamá siempre cocinaba muy bien, era una de sus cosas favoritas, cuando terminamos mamá nos sirvió un poco de té y nos quedamos en la mesa platicando, se hizo tarde y mamá y el abuelo se fueron a dormir, Souta se levanto un minuto, su sonrisa era como malévola, regreso con una botella de whisky y la puso a media mesa, se sentó, y al ver que todos seguíamos mirando la botella Kohaku la agarro y comenzó a servirse en el té…

-¿A que demonios te sabe eso?... –tenia que preguntar, era una extraña combinación

-Pues no tan mal, pero si quieres solo ponle hielos… - luego le sirvió a Souta, y nos miraron Sango se molesto un poco…

-¿Desde cuando lo hacen? Les va a dar cirrosis hepática…- dicho esto tomo la botella y la sirvió en un vaso limpio, todos reíamos, mientras mamá por lo alto nos gritaba que era hora de dormir o de callarse, obviamente nos callamos… Después de algunos varios brindis por la unión de la familia, y tratar de subir la escaleras empujándonos unos a otros, cada quien se fue a su cuarto, me senté en la cama cuando Sango entro jalando dos maletas y un bolso, y los puso junto a lo demás, yo ni siquiera me había fijado que algunas cosas no eran mías, estaba por salir cuando detrás de ella entro Young Mi…

-Chicas, por fin solas… - decía entre risitas. Supongo que yo me veía igual de mal…

-Si…, siéntense – Young ya tenia su pijama puesta, Sango cerro la puerta acostó su maleta y la abrió, saco la pijama y se desvistió frente a nosotras, no es que nunca la hubiéramos visto, pero al menos no tan impúdica, la verdad yo hice lo mismo, efectos del alcohol…

-Ya hace mucho que nonos veíamos… entre risas comenzamos a platicar entre muchas cosas de la escuela, hombres, trabajo… hasta que el efecto del alcohol comenzó a desaparecer Sango estaba por irse a su cuarto cuando Young la detuvo…

-Saben algo…, mi novio llega mañana, aun no se a que hora… - lo dijo no muy convencida y Sango pregunto

-Young, pasa algo, hace rato te veáis como rara, ¿estas embarazada o algo así?... – jajaja, que buena puntada, pero de pronto yo también lo pensé…

-No, como crees, él es muy lindo no es de esos hombres…- creo que nuestras caras de incredulidad pesaron mas, digo no puedes pasar casi tres años con el mismo novio y solo tomarse las manos… su cara se torno mas seria – no… aunque no lo crean soy mas casta que ustedes dos juntas… nunca e tenido ningún tipo de relación sexual con él…

-¿De verdad?... – pregunte…

-¿Tu si?... - eso si que fue directo pero no titubee en contestar

-No…, nunca… - Sango se sonrojo, ella seguía…

-¿Y tu Sango?...

-No importa… te creo…- Young levanto una ceja pidiendo una respuesta. – esta bien, una vez, pero solo una y fuimos muy cuidadosos… Kouga y yo nos queremos y nos cuidamos…- la cara triunfante de Young resplandeció…

-Jajaja, ya imaginaba, alguna tenia que ser débil…

-Ey yo no e sido débil… - espete - ¿Cómo llevas tanto tiempo con tu novio y nada?

- él es muy caballeroso, de esos chapados a la antigua, solo pasamos buenos ratos, pero nada parecido a sexo…

-Lo quieres…- ahora ella titubeo

-No lo se… al principio era como en sueño, siempre nos la pasábamos bien es dos años mayor que yo, pero siempre se ha portado bien, solo que…

-¿Qué?

- Siento que es mas como un buen amigo que un novio, no lo quiero igual…

-¿Por qué sigues con el?... ¿Por qué lo invitaste a venir?..

-No se como decirle que ya no siento lo mismo, sin hacerlo sentir mal, el otro día vi a Han Jae y estoy confundida, planeo decírselo antes de navidad, si es posible en cuando llegue…

-¿Para eso lo invitaste?... en ese caso lo hubieras dejado ir con su familia…

-Sus padres murieron… solo tiene un hermano, pero creo que están peleados o algo así, ni yo se, pero si tratare de hablar con él…

Se formo un silencio lleno de dudas, espero nunca estar con un hombre sintiéndome obligada o solo por no herirlo, y que ningún hombre este conmigo por eso… Young se levanto y abrió la puerta, antes de salir lo último que dijo fue…

-Lo que venga es bueno…- cerró la puerta y salió, Sango me miro tomo sus cosas y antes de irse me dijo…

-Se lo que piensas -y se fue, sin duda siempre seriamos muy buenas amigas… nos entendíamos muy bien, me eche para atrás y vi un rato el techo, sentí que cerré los ojos solo dos minutos, y cuando los abrí ya eran las 10 de la mañana, en pijama, con una cola a medio hacer y mechones de cabello sobre mi cara baje a la sala, todos tenían cara de zombi y mamá cara de incredulidad, la botella en la mesa lo decía todo… no pasaron mas de cinco segundos cuando el auto de mamá se estaciono frente a la casa, Young se había levantado muy temprano para ir por su novio a la terminal y yo seguía en fachas, trate de echarme los mechones atrás de la oreja, sin buenos resultados, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, y otra ves sin aire, de no ser por Kohaku, que me dio un empujoncito frente a él para que no lo vieran tan fachoso y logre recuperar el aire, creo que hubiera caído desmayada por una asfixia… que bien que Sango estudiaba conmigo…él chico detrás de la puerta entro y saludo a mi madre, paseo una amplia sonrisa por toda la estancia, mientras Young le decía nuestros nombres, por un momento cuando de lejos me presento, y luego a Kohaku y él paso su mirada sobre mi, para pasarla a mi hermano, sentí alivio, pero cuando regreso su vista sobre mi, si… era él… él chico del centro comercial, el mismo que tiro su cartera y busque, el grosero y luego amable, el novio no tan amado, de mi hermana…

- Les presento a Sesshomaro, mi novio…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chicas si les gusto y ya no tienen tantas ganas de matarme entonces pushenle ahí y dejen un Review…

V


	5. De risas y recuerdos

Gracias a todas las chicas que me mandaron un review, y a las que solo lo leen, espero que les guste, y les mando muchos abrazos… este Cap, lleva dedicatoria a mi primo Carlos que acaba de morir, chicas si ustedes manejan, por favor sean muy responsables y háganlo con cuidado, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, y si como yo andan a pie… tengan mucho cuidado, a veces hay cada irresponsable, que no sabe como se usa un auto… y recuerden que en su casa las esperan… por eso cuídense. Con Cariños.

Y la magia comienza…

Cap. 5 De risas y recuerdos…

Juro que era mi desayuno favorito, los hotcakes con fresas y kiwy, los amaba, entonces por que no los había probado todavía, Sango de un lado y Kohaku del otro engullían toda la comida posible, algo me decía que era el efecto de la resaca, en frente Young, sentada con "su novio, su novio, su novio", me repetía una y otra vez, quien lo iba a decir, jamás hubiera imaginado ni en mis mas retorcidos sueños encontrármelo de nuevo, y menos siendo novio de mi casi hermana, corrección, mi hermana, en eso estaba cuando de pronto, sentí un golpe en el pie, Sesshomaro se estiro un poco y me pateo, toda mi cara se puso roja, pensé que me estaba derritiendo de vergüenza…

-Perdón, no fue al propósito…

-No importa, mmm, voy a bañarme… - me apresure a levantarme, no quería darle tiempo a mamá de reclamarme no haber tocado el desayuno

-¿Vas a salir?...- me pregunto Young

-Si, voy a ver a Main Lee… regreso pronto…

-Un favor… - su rostro era suplicante…

-Lo que quieras…- oh gran error, nunca aceptes antes de conocer el trato

-Puedes llevar contigo a Sessh… me duele la cabeza, quizá tu podrías mostrarle el pueblo… - si un gran error, y otra vez mi cara roja, acerté a subir a bañarme, cuando Salí del baño me encontré a Sango sentada en mi cama…

-Y que paso…

-¿Qué paso de que?...

-Te hagas…, cuando viste a su novio te pusiste muy nerviosa,¿ ya lo conocías? – decidí guardar silencio, quizá con unos segundos olvidaría el tema, saque una blusa straples blanca con orillas azul cielo, y una falda de mezclilla muy pegada, unos tenis blancos, alguna pulsera y me recogí el cabello en una cola alta, pero Sango no olvidaba el tema…

-OK, no quieres hablar, pero estaré en mi cuarto… por si se te ofrece algo – acorto el tema y se fue, me puse una bolsa de asa larga y la cruce en mi hombro, baje las escaleras lo mas lento que pude, pero eso no evito que llegara hasta abajo, Young me miro rápido y me lanzo una gran sonrisa, por un momento sentí que ella quería que le quitara el novio, pero eso no pasaría…

-¿ya…? – Dijo Young – Sessh, Kagome esta lista, vas a ver que buena guía es, y te va a caer muy bien… - no podía seguir escuchando eso, me apresure a abrir la puerta, mamá estaba sentada en los escalones, donde le daba un poco de sol, tejiendo, no se como ni cuando, pero el ya estaba detrás de mi…

-Regresare pronto… -voltee a ver al novio de Young y corregí… - antes de que anochezca… - comencé a caminar, él caminaba a mi altura, una extraña idea de Dejavu cruzo por mi cabeza, eso ya lo había vivido en el centro comercial, cuando caminábamos a mi auto en silencio…

-mmqqhhll, mmqqhhll, mmqqhhll - carraspeo, y hablo… - lo que son las cosas, verdad?, quien diría que eres hermana de mi no… de Young…

-Si… - mi no, Young… que fue eso, una negación de su relación o que?... me limite a caminar…

-Young dijo que eras excelente guía, y no has dicho nada…

-Si, bueno… pues… - se me prendió el foco, si caminaría con el no lo haría callada ni tensa… lleve mi mano a la boca en puño y como si fuera un micrófono, mi voz sonó – si bueno, por el lado derecho podemos observar una manada de adolescentes buscando como gastar su dinero, a lado izquierdo, la fuente de sodas, lugar predilecto por la manada de la derecha para gastar su dinero, por favor no saque manos de los bolsillos pues podría perder la cartera en el intento… - movía las manos como si fuera una aeromoza, y él después de una cara de estupefacción soltó una muy placentera carcajada… supongo que no se portaría grosero con la hermana de su novia…

-Jajaja… que ocurrente, me podrías agradar… - muy bien, entonces no le agrado, seguí caminando, muchas chicas con las que iba a la preparatoria no evitaban mirarlo, pensé que podrían mirarle, además de su hermosa cabellera platinada, su piel que a la luz del sol parecía de durazno, sus largas pestañas, de envidia para ser sincera, un cuerpo espectacular, parecía actor porno, bastante alto me sacaba mas de una cabeza, y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante, sus ojos, la vez que lo vi en el estacionamiento se veían tristes como ausentes, y ahora tenían un poco de mas brillo, si creo que ya había descubierto por que lo miraban… de pronto me empujaron por atrás, hubiera dado con la boca por enfrente de no ser por los grandes reflejos de Sesshomaro, que alcanzo a tomarme por la cintura y me puso de pie nuevamente, cuando vi a la persona que me había empujado, fue una bomba, hace mucho tiempo fue la mejor amiga de Young, ahora no se dirigían la palabra, creo que no soporto que Young se fuera, pues nadie quería ser su amiga…

-Hola, Eiwua (Igua)… ¿como has estado?

-No mejor que tú… me entere que ya regreso Young…- por como lo dijo creo que si hubiera podido escribiría su nombre en el pavimento y lo escupiría…

-Si, ya regreso, te manda muchos saludos… -su mirada denotaba soberbia

-Aja, dale mis saludos… ¿Es tu novio?... –dirigió su mirada a Sesshomaro y comenzó a pestañear excesivamente, y muy cínica como si yo no estuviera hay, luego sonrió de medio lado, pensé que en cualquier momento lo taclearia, o algo parecido… fue Sesshomaro quien contesto.

-Muy buenos amigos…-paso su mano sobre mis hombros y me acerco a él, estoy segura que Eiwua no se la trago, y menos cuando comencé a sentir ese calorcillo en la cara, y de una manera muy educada Sesshomaro se despidió y me llevo casi a rastras una cuadra después…

-Siento que no nos podamos quedar mas, pero estábamos por ir a buscar a alguien y no creo que nos puedas acompañar… - la cara de Eiwua se desencajo y me miro muy molesta, levante la mano como diciendo adiós, supongo que lo entendió…

-¿No te agrada…?... – creo que fue mas una afirmación que un pregunta

-No es eso…

-Entonces, si te agrada…

-Tampoco exageres, es algo así como apoyo de hermanas, antes de que Young se fuera a Londres eran grandes amigas, pero solo Young la quería, los papás de Eiwua tienen mucho dinero… ¿sabes a que me refiero?...-no espere respuesta y seguí hablando- pues siempre a sido muy presumida, un higadito, cree que el mundo no la merece, y Young siempre se llevo bien con ella, pero cuando le dieron la beca Eiwua se enojo mucho y le dio a escoger entre su futuro y una buena carrera, o su amistad, Young no lo pudo soportar y le dijo que si era su amiga la apoyaría, que en su lugar ella lo haría, pero Eiwua no cedió, no le hablo desde ese momento, el día que Young se fue, creímos que llegaría a despedirse al aeropuerto, pero no paso, y Eiwua se amargo mas, no tiene amigas, solo seguidoras que esperan ser como ella algún día…

-Young siempre a tenido muchos amigos, y mas pretendientes, no sabes lo que me costo lograr alejar a todos, jajaja…, no para que estuviera sola, hablo de enamorarla, eran grandes tiempos…

-¿Ya no lo son?... – ups, me miro como pensando – perdón creo que no me incumbe…

-¿Entonces no lo sabes?...

-¿Saber que?...creo que siempre me entero de todo al final…

-Jajaja, creí que todos sabrían, yo no quería llegar a tu casa…

-¿Cómo por que?¿Si se puede saber?...

-Pues a medio camino de la terminal aerea le pedí que me llevara de vuelta, pero no quiso…

-¿Y eso como porque?

-Pues en el camino se le ocurrió decirme lo que sentía, no es que yo siga muy enamorado, pero pienso que estoy de mas…

-Y si no la quieres….

-Si la quiero, pero no igual, es mas como cariño de hermanos…

-¿Y entre hermanos se besan?... – sonreí para que no lo tomara a mal…

-jajaja…. –creo que a él también le causo gracia- ya ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que la bese… ¿que ibas a preguntar?

-Que si ya no sientes lo mismo por que viniste, por que no estas con tu familia… - sus ojos volvieron a parecer muy tristes, y volvió la vista al camino… pero me contesto…

-Por que mi única familia, no me quiere ver… -una mirada dice mas que mil palabras, supongo que la mía decía mucho, pues él después de verme continuo hablando - mis padres son Londinenses, cuando a papá lo ascendieron en el trabajo se vinieron para acá, y nosotros nacimos aquí, luego papá tuvo la opción de regresarse, pero mi hermano no se quiso ir, yo me fui con ellos, hace casi dos semanas, íbamos a venir por él para celebrar juntos, el vuelo salía en la madrugada, mis padres aprovecharon para comprar algunos regalos, deberían de regresar por la noche para alistarnos, pero no llegaban, me hablaron de el hospital para decirme que los habían tratado de asaltar en un estacionamiento, mis padres les dieron todo, aun así los atacaron y huyeron, mi papá murió de camino al hospital, a mamá apenas la pude ver un minuto, le avise a mi hermano, cuando llego a Londres me culpo de todo, si yo hubiera ido con ellos seguirían vivos… - su voz se comenzó a cortar, no pude soportar pensar que alguien con tal porte sufriera tanto y le tome la mano…

-Si hubieras ido con ellos, quizá nada cambiaria, no sabes cuantos eran, y tu no habrías podido ni con dos…

-Pero estaría con ellos…- eso me molesto

-Que acaso tienes instintos suicidas?, estas aquí agradécele a dios, estas para tu hermano, y él para ti, si yo fuera tu lo buscaría…

-Eso hice, después del sepelio el se regreso, le pedí a Young que nos regresáramos juntos, ella de todos modos vendría después de sus vacaciones, me acompaño a buscar a mi hermano pero no quiso hablarme, y le dije que se viniera para su casa… la tarde que nos conocimos, lo fui a buscar pero se subió a su auto y se fue, trate de seguirlo pero no lo encontré, y comencé a caminar hasta que llegue al centro comercial, quizá no sea buena excusa pero por eso estaba molesto, cuando te deje Young me llamo para pedirme que viniera a pasar las fiestas, por que no quería que estuviera solo, creo que eso me reanimo, luego busque mi cartera, y camine por todos los lugares que anduve, hasta que llegue de vuelta a tu auto, pero no estaba y decidí esperarte, creo que lo demás ya lo sabes…

-Decir que lamento lo de tus padres no soluciona nada, pero tampoco estas solo, por eso Young te invito a venir, y eso me alegra mucho… - lo hale del brazo y caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa de Main Lee, Main Lee tiene mi edad, en la secundaria compartíamos mesa en clase de aritmética, pero no nos llevábamos muy bien, era muy inteligente, así que le pedí que me diera clases y el acepto, después de todo le pagaba, con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo mejores amigos, y comenzamos a sentir cosas, pero su meta era ser un gran científico, y un día después de las clases en su casa salió a dejarme a la puerta y me dejo muy claras sus prioridades, no lo culpo, ser el mejor conlleva ciertos sacrificios… actualmente somos grandes amigos, sigue siendo muy inteligente, y cada que vengo trato de pasar buen tiempo con él, pero ya no sentimos nada… llegamos a su casa y le avente un par de piedritas a la ventana…

-¿No seria mas civilizado que toques el timbre?...

-Yo voy directo al grano… jajaja….-dije, Main Lee se asomo por su ventana y de pronto ya estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando salió, casi lo tacleo al abrazarlo, estaba muy guapo también acababa de regresar de Suiza, sin dejarlo de abrazar nos acercamos a Sesshomaro y los presente, Sesshomaro estaba un poco irritado, así que me tuve que despedir mu pronto, luego lleve a Sessho a conocer el pueblo, nos metimos a comer a una cafetería, la platica era variable, comenzábamos hablando de comida y terminábamos hablando de películas, nunca disfrute tanto una charla como con él…

Cuando regresamos a casa riendo y hablando, todos no veían extraño, como si me recriminaran el favor que le hice a Young, solo ella sonreía…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esta vez si que me tarde, disculpen, el trabajo en la clínica no me da tiempo de nada, me levanto, me baño y a trabajar y cuando regreso solo quiero comer y dormir, perdón por no dar el tiempo debido, pero de todos modos espero que les guste y que dejen un review.

Con Cariños. Adiós


End file.
